Words For You
by Twisted DKat
Summary: This is a story some of us can understand. The letter to the one we love, telling them that we are indeed in love with them. What comes from letters like this is a friendship Hermione and Ginny weren't expecting, but they were grateful. Hermione and Minerva. Hermione and Ginny. Ginny and Hooch.


This is a story some of us can understand. The letter to the one we love, telling them that we are indeed in love with them. What comes from letters like this is a friendship Hermione and Ginny weren't expecting, but they were grateful.

One-shot. And this is for you my friend.

It was odd for Ginny to be sitting there holding Hermione, as the girl wept openly on her shoulder. Ginny was easily able to run her fingers through soft brown ringlets. Hermione had just received the letter that in one fell swoop broke her heart into a thousand unfixable pieces. Headmistress McGonagall did not come right out and say that she did not feel for Hermione, as the young woman felt for her, but she did make it clear that friends is all they'd be. Ginny understood Hermione's hurt. For she too had been down that devastating road of loving someone who would never be able to love her that way. One Rolanda Hooch.

Ginny had went through the same painful days of waiting to see if the letter would be answered. Once Hooch had gone from Hogwarts during her horrible sixth year, she had decided to write her, spilling her deepest, most guarded secret. She, like Hermione had soaked her very soul into each word that was sent to Hooch. Only to be told that she "didn't think of her in that way." Knowing she couldn't go to any of her brothers she kept the emotions hidden. Then the great battle took place, and Hermione was back in her life.

Things weren't the same. They had both changed so much, it was like meeting for the first time. Ron had always been around when Hermione had been at the Burrow, but once they both started their seventh and final year together they became good friends. Though both were very much focused on studying, and Ginny with quidditch, they found time to talk at night, as they unwound for bed. In their shared dorm room. It didn't take Ginny long to see the signs that Hermione was showing. The one's of being in love with someone you couldn't have.

Most people didn't give Ginny due credit. She grew up with enough older brothers to easily figure out what was going on with someone, without them saying it. But how to approach Hermione? She decided to simply tell her about Hooch. And that's exactly what she did. How it all started, how even she had first brushed it off as a casual crush. How the older woman would invite her for drinks at the three broomsticks in a private room. How they could talk for hours, how incredibly smart Hooch was. How her teacher mask would fall away. How the hugs became heaven and torment. Finally she took out two letters. One was the copy of the letter she had sent to Hooch, the other, the reply.

Hermione had listened, her heart pounding in her ears at times as she heard how Ginny fell for someone much older, someone who had been her teacher, someone she could never have. She read the letters, both of them, tears breaking over her lashes as she finished the second one. It was as if the letters were to and from Minerva, by her own hand. That had been the first time Ginny had held Hermione close and Hermione had held her back. As they both grieved over a love that wouldn't be. The two falling asleep in each others arms.

The next day Hermione let her walls down and told Ginny all about Minerva. How the mutual interest in Transfiguration turned into nightly chess, then simply into nightly talks between two friends. Hermione knew there wasn't much hope of them being together, Minerva had been married, she had kids her age. But it didn't stop the feelings, it didn't diminish the depth of what she had come to feel.

They talked and continued on with their last school year. Both heartbroken. Hermione knew one day she'd have to send the letter. A letter just like Ginny had sent to Hooch. But she made plans. Plans that would allow her to get away from the European wizarding world. She would go to the Americas. Hermione also kept meeting with Minerva, she gave the woman chance, after chance to get out of their several times a week meetings. However Minerva would time and again find a reason to have them. Before anyone knew it, the NEWTs were over. They would still be at school for another week though. Getting ready for the graduating ceremony.

Hermione had came into their shared dorm room tears rolling down her cheeks. Ginny quickly went to her side. "What is it?"

"I think she knows… I'm not sure what I said, but… I think she knows." Hermione quickly went to her bed sitting down.

It was Ginny's turn to be confused. "What makes you think that? Did you say something?"

"No, but, it must have been the other night. She cancelled our meeting again today, and told me that she would not have the time to meet with me again before everyone leaves. Then she dismissed me, she actually said "That'll be all Miss Granger." That's when Hermione went silent, her tears dried up, and she just sat there, looking at nothing.

"It's time." With those two words uttered by Ginny, Hermione got up and took out her quill, ink, and paper. She wrote, and wrote, she would throw and tear pieces off, starting over, and over, again and again. She wrote till her fingers hurt. It had to be perfect. This had to convey what she felt. Ginny for her part just laid in bed. She didn't want to interrupt her, she knew this had to be done on her own. Finally just as the sun was setting Hermione finished. Ginny told her to make a copy, she'd want to be sure she didn't forget something. And so she did.

they walked together down to the owls, as that was the way she'd decided to have it delivered. It would come during the night meal. She'd know Minerva had received it, she'd watch her read it.

Once the bird was set to go they headed down to dinner. Hermione looking pale as could be. She suddenly stopped."I think i'm going to throw up."

Ginny tried to sooth her, rubbing circles on her back, telling her it would be ok. That this way she would know, once and for all. That the questions would be answered. Finally ready the made their way into the great hall. Hermione made sure to sit near the wall, so she'd be able to watch Minerva. She tried to keep up appearances, putting food on her plate, though she only pushed it about. There was no way she was eating. Then in walked Minerva, and just like that her pulse sped up, her palms getting sweaty, her breath being caught in her throat. It happened every time she saw the woman. And how could it not. She was beautiful, and intelligent and she was her everything.

Then the late post arrived. She watched as Minerva took the letter off of the owl, offering it a bit of a biscuit, the older woman glanced down, seeing her name, and knowing right away who it was from, she looked out, and saw Hermione's eyes watching her, she gave her a nod, then gently put the parchment into her robe. Hermione could've cried. Ginny seeing what had happened and realizing Hermione was about to lose it, she turned to Hermione saying she didn't feel well, and asked her to walk to their dorm together.

It took a while, but eventually Hermione calmed down. And then she waited, and waited, and waited.

Finally one evening after dinner they had went to their dorm room to ready for bed, and upon her bed Hermione found a letter. At once she knew who it was from. She sat down, unrolling it, and then she set to read it. It took Ginny a little while before she realized what was happening. Tears were streaming down the brunettes face, the kind you have no control over. Finally she finished. She gave Ginny the letter.

Ginny read the letter, then re-read the letter. Her heart broke for Hermione. She sat down beside the beautiful woman, pulling her too her. She knew this was likely to be the turn out, but Gods she didn't want it to be that way. She had come to care far too much for Hermione in the short time they'd really got to know one another. She had hoped that Minerva would see that, read it in the letter that was so carefully, skillfully wrote to her. But the woman said only that they'd be friends.

Ginny knew Hermione's walls were crumbling, she was grateful that she was able to hold her. She knew it wouldn't be ok, not anytime soon. She also knew that Hermione, like herself would learn to deal with those feelings, that she'd learn to live her life with the hurt ever present. How could she tell her the dreams would continue, that whenever she'd glimpse Minerva or someone like her, that the feelings would still be there. Minerva wanted to continue to hear from Hermione, to keep her updated as to her life. She couldn't help but think how selfish that was of the older woman. It would've been better if she'd told her to leave her alone, to move on. But no, she left something there, that tether, the one that she knew Hermione wouldn't be able to break.

As she listened to the whispered words Hermione spoke, her heart broke even more. That was when something happened… she felt that sharp pang, the one that she only ever got when Hooch was concerned. She lifted her head, then looked down on Hermione, and realized how much her friend had come to mean to her, and in such a short time. And her own tears took over, because as before, this would never be. It may not be love, but it was real, and it was there, and she held onto her, selfishly. The woman, who had a heart so big oceans could get lost in it, a beauty to rival Aphrodite, and an understanding of love and loss only a few could truly understand, the woman breaking in her arms at that very moment.

If only Minerva had said yes ,there wouldn't be so many tears.

Ginny counted down the days.. the hours she had left with Hermione, she knew that all too soon the older one would be headed across the pond. It hurt, she knew they'd be able to send owls, but she also knew this distance would break another part of her. She still didn't know how it happened, and how it had happened so quickly, but she wanted the other woman. She wanted to learn each and every spot that made her moan. She wanted to feel her as she came undone around her fingers, and in her mouth. She wanted to see her in that moment, to remember it, to have it, to hold it as a dear memory. But she knew it wasn't to be. The wound Hermione now carried far too fresh, and far too deep.

So, the young woman carried on. She stood by Hermione's side as a friend would do. Let her cry on her shoulder, or listen as she vented, and they both shared stories of the ones who they loved, who couldn't, or wouldn't return their feelings. They both knew a bond had been made over the experience that neither wished they'd had lived through. But it was there, and it would be there for a long time to come.

When graduation day came, they were inseparable. They both donned robes, not in house colors, or with house emblems, but rather in an adult witches style. It was custom to leave as one class, not as they had become, separated by the houses they were sort, no now they left as they had come to the castle, as one.

Ginny watched as with Honors Hermione was awarded a special newly made metal. She had scored higher than any witch or wizard ever has, sitting every N.E.W.T. except Divinations. Minerva was the one giving Hermione the award, the older witch speaking of how gifted and brilliant Hermione was,how she couldn't have ever been prouder of one of not only her cubs, but her friend. The redhead couldn't believe the words that left Minerva's mouth. She wanted to run up to the stage and hex the cold-hearted woman. That is until she saw Hermione, and how she was looking at Minerva, perhaps this is what Hermione had needed in order to move on.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blurr. At the end her family took her and Hermione over, offering congratulations and hugs all around. There was dancing, and drinks and food. It was a bittersweet festivity for Ginny, she knew Hermione would leave soon. As if the lovely brunette could hear her thoughts, Hermione pulled Ginny away from her family, asking her to walk her to the gate. They walked in silence, Ginny chanced and grabbed Hermione's hand, threaded their fingers together holding tightly, she had almost forgot to breath until the other witch held on with just as much feeling. When they reached the gate Ginny couldn't bring herself to look at Hermione, instead she kept her eyes downcast, afraid of what Hermione might see if she were to look.

She hadn't even realized she'd started crying until Hermione unlinked their fingers and brought her hands up to cup her face. Hermione's thumbs lightly removing the tear marks from under the younger witches eyes. Green eyes finally locking with brown. "Hi." It was a whisper from the older witch.

Ginny smiled at that and was rewarded with a heart-stopping smile from Hermione. "There that's better. Now why the tears?"

The younger witch froze. She couldn't tell her, she wouldn't, as it wouldn't be fair, and Hermione had had enough of that the last week. She did the only thing she could, she put the walls up. With a smile on her face she pushed through. "It's just been a long few years… and now it's ending."

"Oh sweet Ginny, it's not ending, it's only beginning. You are going to play for a real quidditch team, and I'm on my way to the Americas. Our lives are finally starting. So, don't be sad." She wiped the last bit of tears from the perfect porcelain face, and that's when she felt it… that jolt, in her stomach, the one reserved for Minerva. Quickly schooling her features, she couldn't afford this, not now.

Ginny saw something pass over the brunettes features, but for a moment it was lost to her. Too wrapped up in keeping her own emotions under control. She smiled. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Miss Know-it-all." She tried to take in everything she could about the woman standing in front of her, memorising it, so she'd have it, after. "You will go to the Ministry from here, then take the port-key? And then you will owl me to let me know you've made it?"

"I promised I would. And you, you promised you would write me at least once a week in return, right?" Once again her emotions threatening, and the tears, again with the stupid tears that she had no control over, but this time they weren't just over Minerva.

"I thought we weren't being sad?"

"Yes, well… you know you've become a… a bloody brilliant presence in my life?" She then stepped closer and wrapped Ginny in a strangling hug. She had to go, she knew she did, but why did this feel so much like a forever goodbye, and not the I'll see you later kind.

Ginny hugged her back with just as much emotion, quietly whispering in her ear, "I'll always be there for you… never forget that… even when we become old, and we only talk once a year, you ask, and I'll be there, for you, always."

They pulled back from each other, both sets of eyes look to sets of lips, and then they both leaned in, and it was the softest of kisses, until one of them decided to breath, and neither knew which did it, but they melted together. Tears sliding down cheeks, it was a wet kiss, but in it they thanked each other for all the nights they'd had, they held on until Hermione knew it was time to go. She pulled away slowly, giving small kisses until she could no longer touch her, and then she looked in the dazzling green eyes, and nodded, receiving a nod back. Hermione closed her eyes and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

They both knew this was goodbye. Yes, they'd keep writing, and maybe one day, years down the road, once they were both in the right mind, perhaps then they could have a chance.

A/n the end.


End file.
